Dynasty Warriors High School
by Jcurrey0119
Summary: Continuation of " The sun family goes to high school "
1. Chapter 1

Dynasty Warriors High School

So I made my chapter 1 on my "Jcurrey119" account 2 years ago. Read that 1st if you want to be updated

Scene 1 Characters:Sun Ce, Ma Su, Lu Xun, Zhang He, Diao Chan, Lu Bu, Huang Zhong

It was right after lunch and every one was in their next class. Sun Ce, practically dying from boredom, asked his Calculus teacher Ma Su if he could go to the bathroom. After being freed from the hell of Sun Ce's math class he started to wander through the halls. As he was passing the janitors closet he heard a loud bang and a yelp. He didn't think twice about it and kept on walking. When he entered the bathroom he saw his neighbor Lu Xun washing his hands.

"Hey Lu Xun"said Sun Ce happily. "

"Oh, hey Sun Ce whats up?" asked Lu Xun

"Nothin just getting out of Calculus, it's literally the worst class ever"

"You know grades are very important you gotta get into a good college"

"Ughh, you sound like my brother"

"Hmmmm what do we have here" said Zhang He as he pranced into the bathroom.

"Ughhhhh I gotta go" Said Lu Xun.

"Me too!" Sun Ce said in a hurry.

On the way back to class Sun Ce passed the janitors closet again but this time he overheard a conversation.

"Stop you're hurting me!"

"Oh get the hell over it"

"Get off of me"

By this time Sun Ce realized that it was his ex girlfriend Diao Chan and her new boyfriend Lu Bu.

Sun Ce was hesitant but eventually he opened the door and screamed

"Get off of her!" and Lu Bu replied by slamming him into a wall and walking away.

"Oh my goodness are you ok!" Said Diao Chan.

"I'm fine" Sun Ce grunted

" Diao Chan you're Bleeding!"

"Ill be fine I'm going to the bathroom to clean up ill see you later" Diao Chan said as she helped Sun Ce up. She started walking away and turned around and kissed Sun Ce right on the lips and said "Thank you." Still dismembered from being slammed into Sun Ce couldn't react to anything and when he got back to reality it was too late cause she had already left.

"What's going on" yelled a voice from down the hall"

"Shit" Sun Ce said under his breath. The principal of the school Huang Zhong walked up to Sun Ce and gave him a detention and told him to get to class.

Scene 2 Character: Sun Quan, Zhou Yu, Da Qiao. Yue Ying, Zhuge Liang

It was last period and the mathletes got to leave early Because they were having a state tournament.

"Every one on the bus" proclaimed Zhuge Liang who was the coach of the team.

All the members got on the Bus and Yue Ying sat with Zhuge Liang in the front of the bus. Yue Ying was the star of the Mathletes and their secret weapon. Zhuge Liang was giving her intense math problems for her to answer, however no one knew that Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying were secretly sleeping with each other. Zhuge Liang was not married however it was illegal for this kind of relationship to occur because Yue Ying was only 17 years old. If they were ever to get caught Zhuge Liang would definitely be fired and Yue Ying would be expelled and loose all of her scholarships from colleges. Both of them were willing to take the risks because they were in love.

Da Qiao sat in the middle of the bus alone and she was knitting a scarf for her sister Xiao Qiao. While Sun Quan and Zhou Yu were all the way in the back of the bus having a conversation.

" I think I'm in love with Lianshi" said Sun Quan.

"She doesn't even know you exist" Zhou Yu said embarrassed about what Sun Quan said.

"But ill make her know me, then ill ask her out, get married, have kids and grow old together!"

"Never repeat what you just said to anyone"Zhou Yu replied.

"You're gunna need some help from Sun Ce and me if you want any chance with this girl"

"I guess I could use your help"

Scene 3 Characters: Sin ShangXiang, Zhen Ji, Xiao Qiao, Gan Ning, Ling Tong

"Ding" The final bell rang and it was time to go home. Sun ShangXiang stopped at her locker to put some books away. Zhen Ji, Varsity Cheerleader and flute player in the band, opened her locker which happened to be next to Sun ShangXiang's. In an attempt to make friends Sun ShangXiang said

"I love your clothes!"

"Thanks, its way better than that piece of trash your wearing." Zhen Ji said as she left.

Sun ShangXiangs eyes watered but Xiao Qiao overheard the conversation and ran up to Sun ShangXiang and said

"Hey don't let her knock you down"

"Thanks" Sun ShangXiang said as she closed her locker.

As she was about to leave school she over heard people pushing and shoving. She turned around to see what all the commotion was and there was Gan Ning right behind her.

"Hey babe" said Gan Ning in a flirtatious voice.

"Hey, Your names Gan Ning right?" Asked Sun ShangXiang

"You betcha, so hows about we go and get something to eat sometime this week?" asked Gan Ning

"Sure sounds fun, well I gotta go see ya later Gan Ning"

Just as Sun ShangXiang left Ling Tong came rushing to Gan Nings side.

"NEXT TIME DON'T LOCK ME IN THE JANITORS CLOSET" screamed Ling Tong.

"Cant promise it wont happen again" said Gan Ning as he walked away.

END

So this Is the end of chapter 2 im gunna try to keep writing but if people arent reading and writing reviews ill probably stop

I know the grammar was pretty bad

So comment on what you would like to happen

Should Sun ShangXiang choose Gan Ning or Ling Tong?

Should Diao Chan break up with Lu Bu in hopes that Sun Ce will take Her back?

Are Yue Ying and Zhuge Liang going to get caught in ttheir scandalous relationship?

Thought on

Yue Ying and Zhugeliang

Zhen Ji and Xiao Qiao

Lu Xun and Zhang He

What new characters should be in Chapter 3?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3! Yay!

So I just wanted to let you guys know I need you to review it motivates me to write more knowing that people are actually reading my stories

If you cant find my 1st chapter its on my old account jcurrey119 if you wanna read it type in like dynasty warriors go to high school it should be there.

Btw I think im gunna start addressing people by one name Example Zhou Yu will be Yu Da Qiao Will be Qiao

"Congratulations everyone your intellect overcame your opponents, especially yours Yue Ying" said Zhuge Liang on the way home from the competition. The mathletes had won the championship and their season was over. Da Qiao, Zhou Yu, and Sun Quan all marched off the nus congratulated eachother for the billionth time on having a great season and went home. Yue Ying stayed after with her lover Zhuge Liang.

"What now" She said.

"Well now that the seasons over we wont be seeing eachother as much" Zhuge Liang replied.

" I need you, though your my rock I do not know how I will survive without you" cried Ying

"Let's not worry about the future let's worry about the "now" Zhuge Liang said as he softly kissed her on the lips. She hugged him as hard as she could not letting go not wanting this moment to end.

"Yue Ying" Zhuge liang said calmly

"Yes?" She replied

"I'm I love with you" He proclaimed. At that moment Yue Ying smiled widely cause she knew that she didn't have to worry about about their relationship they were going to be fine " I love you too" she said without hesitance. The two shared a passionate kiss. A few minutes later Yue ying's mother drove down the school parking lot.

She stopped at where her daughter and her daughter's teacher were standing and rolled down her window. Yue Ying got in the car and put on her seat belt.

"How did they do" The mother asked.

"They won, your daughter was once again the star of the team" Zhuge liang said.

"Ok well dinners ready see you another time" her mom said.

"Thanks for watching me Mr. Liang" Yue Ying said as her mom drove away.

Dinner Time at Sun's

Yu was giving Quan a ride home from the mathlete competition and he pulled up to the Sun Residence.

"Hey Yu, why don't you come in and eat with us to celebrate?" Quan asked.

"I don't see why not." The two got out of the car and Quan ran in yelling WE WON! His two siblings were nowhere in sight but Sun Jian was in the middle of cooking dinner. Congratulations Quan good for you now can you go up and get your siblings its time for dinner. Yu takes a seat at the dinner table while Quan goes to Sun Ce's room. He opens the door and Ce's has a towel around his waist because he just got out of the shower.

"Ce it's dinner time" Quan said.

"Alright lil bro" Ce replied. Quan then told his little sister to come eat. Within the next few minutes the three siblings were all at the table along with Yu and Sun Jian. (Their mother had passed away when they were younger and she used to have family dinner once a week no matter what and they Sun family has kept the tradition strong ever since she passed.

"So how's everybody doing? Jian asked.

" Our team won the mathlete competition" Quan said as Sin Ce and Sun ShangXiang looked at each other and snickered.

"Football is starting soon" Ce chimed in

"Ah, yes are you gunna try out this year Yu?"

"I don't think so I think I'm gonna stick with track." replied Yu.

"oh come on just one year, it would be sick if you joined we would be unstoppable" Ce chimed in.

Before Yu could say anything ShangXiang said

"I think I am gunna try out for cheer leading!" Everyone froze in astonishment.

"Just kidding" ShangXiang said jokingly and every started laughing.

" But what sport are you going to do ShangXiang?" Ce asked.

"I don't know probably soccer or volleyball."

"I'm sure you will make the team regardless on which sport you choose" Yu said as he looked at his watch.

"Well I better get going thanks for dinner Mr. Jian."

"Anytime" Yu left and the family proceeded on having dinner.

END

Sorry it was only two scenes

so next chapter we will have the tryouts some new characters will be introduced

Dian We, Ma Chao, Zhao Yun, Zu Rong etc.

Somewhere in the next few chapters

I'm also gunna try to add Guan Yu and his family as well as Zhang Fei's kids. We will also see how the whole Lu Bu , Diao Chan and Sun Ce thing unfolds, a character might die (Gasp)

So I really need reviews on

What you guys think about Yue Ying and Zhuge Liang

Should ShangXiang do soccer or volleyball

Is it annoying that I'm only using the 2nd part of their names because if it is I will fix it


End file.
